


Only For You

by Flameshadowwolf



Series: GWA Scripts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bodyguard, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameshadowwolf/pseuds/Flameshadowwolf
Summary: A rich girl wants to live alone for college but her concerned parents only agreed under the condition that she'll live with one of the family's bodyguards. That bodyguard being the performer. One day after getting picked up from class some feelings emerge
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: GWA Scripts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061129
Kudos: 3





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> [M4F][Script Offer] Only For You [Bodyguard][College Student][Not Age play but a little Age Gap][Porn with Plot][Spicy Vanilla][He gets a little mean in the second half][Overstimulation][Fingering][Blowjob][Cunnilingus][lots of pet names][l-bomb][Praise kink]

{crowd noises} {light rain}

"Hey, how were your classes today?"

"That kind of day huh?" 

"Good thing I bought those cakes you like today hm?"

"Now come on, get in the car before you catch something"

{car door opening and closing}

"Here's some hot cocoa for now and there's a blanket in the back if you're feeling extra chilly"

{car driving}

"Hm was I waiting long?"

"Nah, not really"

"No no don't feel bad, it's my job to do this"

*Even if it wasn't I would still want to*

"Nothing just mumbling to myself, Miss"

{Car door opening and closing} {rain getting a little heavier, some wind noises}

"Come on, I know you're under the umbrella but the wind's picking up"

{key sounds and house door opening}

"Welcome home, Miss"

"Go take a bath to warm yourself up, I'll have the cakes ready for when you get out"

{Some water sounds she's exiting the bath"

{Thunder sounds} {Lights and electricity go out}{Frantic running}

"Hey what's wrong, are you okay!"

{Door bursting open}

"It's alright, I'm here for you"

"It's okay take your time, I'll be right here until you calm down

"That's right take deep breaths"

"Good girl"

"This reminds me of when you were younger"

"Do you remember?"

"You would always come running to me whenever there was a thunderstorm"

"And we would sit together in my room just like this until the storm was over"

{Lights coming back on}

"Oh crap I didn't realize you weren't dressed yet"

"Sorry sorry I'm gonna go now"

"Make sure you blow-dry your hair properly" 

{She holds him back}

"Miss?!"

"What are you doing? If your parents knew I was in here-!"

{Forced kiss}

"Stop treating you like a kid?"

"I'm not-" {sigh} I haven't thought of you as a child for a long time now"

"When you told your parents that you wanted to live away from home you couldn't imagine how I felt at the thought of not seeing you every day"

"Just like how you couldn't imagine happy I felt when you said you wanted me to be the one that would protect you"

"But are you sure you want this?"

"I am a lot older than you"

Okay but not in here, I want to make this special for you"

{picks her up and places her on a bed}

{kisses, lots of them}

"Let me know if I do something you don't like okay?" 

"Good girl"

"God you're so beautiful"

"I'm the luckiest person in the world right now"

{more kisses}

"Lay back okay?"

"I'm gonna make you feel good"

"That's a good girl"

{cue cunnilingus noises}

"mhm I love the way you taste"

"If only you knew how you looked right now"

"Are you coming? Good girl, let me know how much you enjoy this"

{noises stop}

"God you look so cute lying there, out of breath from just a little oral"

"Makes me wanna do it again"

{noises start again}

"You're too sensitive right now?" 

{lick}

"But that's what makes it fun baby"

{lick}

"I'll stop if it doesn't feel good but I don't see you kicking me away sweetheart"

{lick}

"I'm being mean? Maybe you should have thought before you looked so cute cumming"

"Now I'm gonna put a finger in okay?"

{wet noises}

"Aw look at that, you feeling good baby?"

"Now come on I wanna see you cum again like a good girl"

"There we go, take a sec to catch your breath okay?"

"Hm, you wanna make me feel good now?"

*Non-Fellatio*  
"No, it's okay we can do that next time"

"Right now though, I just wanna be inside you"

"Fuck look what you've done to me"

"Spread your legs for me, okay baby?"

"I'll be gentle with you"

{some noises maybe where he pushes into her"

"God I need this" 

{grunting}

"And I need you"

"Fuck you feel so good"

"Are you close to cumming again?" Good cum with me like a good girl"

"Fuck I love your pussy"

"And damn I love you"

"What did I just say?"

"I said I love you"

{gentle kiss}

"Now you rest for awhile okay? I"ll bring us something to eat"

"Good girl"

{kiss}

*Fellatio Version*  
"Alright, but let me know if you wanna stop okay?"

"Come on, move your head near the edge"

{zipper noises}

"Damn your eyes got real wide just now"

"Haven't seen anything this big huh?"

"It's okay you don't have to fit the whole thing,we'll go slowly"

"There we go just take a little at a time"

"Good girl"

"God your mouth feels so warm"

"Wait wait you don't have to take the whole th-ugh!"

{panting}

"Where did you learn to do that, fuck it feels good"

"The internet?! God you were always a clever little thing weren't you"

"Alright alright stop, I don't want to come just yet"

"Now spread your legs for me, okay baby?"

"I'll be gentle with you"

{some noises maybe where he pushes into her"

"God I need this" 

{grunting}

"And I need you"

"Fuck you feel so good"

"Are you close to cumming again?" Good cum with me like a good girl"

"Fuck I love your pussy"

"And damn I love you"

"What did I just say?"

"I said I love you"

{gentle kiss}

"Now you rest for awhile okay? I"ll bring us something to eat"

"Good girl"


End file.
